L'Héritage Perdu
by MaraBM
Summary: Une nouvelle venue au sein de l'Ordre assiste impuissante aux évènements qui s'abattent sur le monde des sorciers, tout en nouant une fascination pour Severus Snape. SnapeOC, romance développée petit à petit, tomes 5 à 7 inclus donc SPOILERS!
1. L'attaque

Chapitre 1: l'attaque

La nuit venait de tomber sur Horsham street, à Londres. De lourds nuages noirs parcourus d'éclairs, menaçaient de déverser leurs trombes d'eau d'un instant à l'autre. L'air de cette fin de journée de mai était saturé d'électricité, et quelques derniers moucherons, inconscients du danger et avides de lumière, se pressaient autour des vieux lampadaires décrépis. Seul le petit bruissement de leurs ailes effleurant les énormes ampoules brisait le silence pesant qui enveloppait le quartier.

Lynn Dawson, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, frissonna malgré la chaleur moite qui collait ses vêtements contre sa peau. Appuyé sur le balcon, elle tourna vers sa mère ses yeux noisette. La petite femme sèche à ses côtés lui sourit, et exhala une longue bouffée de fumée.

- Ce temps ne me dit rien qui vaille… souffla t'elle d'une petite voix aigrelette, le regard fixé sur les gros nuages noirs qui semblaient enfler à vue d'œil. La cigarette, baignée de rouge à lèvres cramoisi, se mit à trembler entre ses doigts osseux.

Lynn leva les yeux au ciel.

- Maman, tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'un orage se rapproche… Ce n'est pas parce que papa est mort pendant un orage que…

Melany Dawson se tourna vers sa fille, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur un peu folle. Elle fixa intensément la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Un jour ils reviendront, Lynn…Un jour, ils apprendront notre existence. Et cette fois, papa ne sera pas là pour nous aider… Oh, Lynn, qu'allons nous devenir!?

Laissant échapper un soupir, Lynn tourna les talons et entra dans l'appartement. Elle s'affaissa sur le canapé, se mis sur le dos, ses grosses chaussures posées nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir, et contempla le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées. Sa mère n'avait plus jamais été la même depuis que Frank, son sorcier de père, était mort, tué par une bande de Mangemorts bien des années auparavant, quelques jours après avoir fêté son septième anniversaire. Depuis qu'elle s'était trouvé un petit travail de journaliste dans un quotidien moldu gratuit, elle s'efforçait de rendre visite à sa mère, au moins deux fois par année. Mais le grain de folie qu'avait semé la mort de son père avait fini par s'ancrer solidement dans l'esprit de cette pauvre vieille femme…

D'un air absent, elle retourna entre ses doigts l'une des perles qui ornaient une mèche de ses cheveux châtains, tandis que son regard se posait sur un objet, accroché au-dessus du linteau de la cheminée. La baguette de papa. Le seul de la famille qui en possède une. Lynn était une sorcière, mais elle n'avait reçu qu'une éducation de Moldue, et d'un certain point de vue, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Sa mère et elle avait pu se fondre sans trop de difficultés dans la masse Moldue de Londres, après l'attaque des Mangemorts. Depuis, ils avaient coupé tout lien avec le monde de la magie. Non sans regrets de la part de Lynn. Mais au grand soulagement de sa mère, qui avait toujours nourri une certaine crainte à l'encontre de la magie.

Lynn pinça les lèvres. Sa mère avait raison. Elle savait qu'un jour ils reviendraient, quand ils auraient appris l'existence d'un dernier héritier de la grande famille des Emerson…

Soudain, un cri brisa l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce. Mme Dawson se précipita dans le salon, l'horreur déformant chaque trait de son visage.

-Lynn, ils sont là! Je le savais! Ils nous ont retrouvés!

Une décharge d'adrénaline parcourut le corps de la jeune femme qui se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et ravala un hoquet de terreur. Quatre figures drapées de noir s'avançaient à pas rapides dans la rue déserte, leurs capes tourbillonnant sur leurs talons, leur conférant un aspect des plus terrifiants.

- Oh mon Dieu! Sa mère paniquait, ses gros yeux globuleux outrageusement maquillés roulant dans leurs orbites. Lynn traversa la pièce d'un bon et arracha la baguette sur le mur. Elle attrapa le bras de sa mère, toujours tétanisée au milieu de la pièce, et l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée.

- Vite, on va sortir par derrière! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies raison, cette fois!

- Tu n'as pas oublié ta bague?

- Non, maman, elle est là, ne t'en fais pas… Elle releva rapidement sa manche et découvrit sa main, qui portait une petite bague d'argent sertie d'une pierre d'un vert profond. «Allons-y maintenant!»

Les deux femmes se jetèrent dans la cage d'escalier, et dévalèrent les marches à toute vitesse. Arrivées au sous-sol, elles coururent le long d'un couloir, et se réfugièrent à l'angle pour reprendre leur souffle, quand soudain une voix tonitruante leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

- Macnair, Avery, elles sont au troisième! Alecto, va vérifier l'escalier de secours, dehors! Je descends à la cave! Il y eut quatre craquement secs, puis plus rien…

-Vite maman! murmura Lynn, le souffle court, tandis qu'elle tirait de toutes ses forces sa mère par la manche. «On va peut-être pouvoir atteindre la voiture! S'il te plaît!» Mais elle ne bougeait pas, la tête entre les genoux, expirant douloureusement. La jeune femme avait oublié l'asthme qui rongeait les poumons de Mme Dawson.

- Pars, ma chérie, vite… Le son rauque de cette voix brisée la fit frissonner. «C'est toi qu'ils veulent… Va voir Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, au ministère des sorciers, où travaillait papa, tu te souviens?… oh laisse-moi mourir! Laisse-les achever mes souffrances!»

- Maman, je t'en prie, pas maintenant! Il faut y aller, vite! Lève-toi!

- Vous n'irez nulle part, fit une voix sépulcrale. Une haute silhouette noire, le visage recouvert d'un masque d'argent qui rappelait la forme d'un crâne, venait d'apparaître devant eux. Lynn se redressa d'un bond, serrant entre ses deux mains tremblantes la baguette tendue devant elle.

- Pas… pas un geste! Cria-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincante, chevrotante.

La figure encapuchonnée s'avança sans crainte vers elle, et d'un geste brusque, lui arracha la baguette des mains. Il pointa la sienne sur Mme Dawson, et un jet de lumière bleu l'atteint à la tête.

- Espèce de salopard! s'écria Lynn qui tenta de se jeter sur l'homme en noir, mais il la repoussa de la main, aussi facilement que l'on chasse une mouche. Elle heurta le mur aux côtés de sa mère, qui la regardait d'un air étonné. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Maman, maman! Elle la secouait avec violence en la prenant par les épaules

- Eh oh! Ne me crie pas comme ça dans les oreilles! Tu sais très bien que j'ai les tympans trop fragiles! Et je ne suis pas un prunier!

Le Mangemort se planta devant elles et les toisa de toute sa hauteur. Lynn entendait distinctement son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Elle se plaça entre sa mère et leur agresseur, le souffle saccadé, les yeux agrandis par la terreur, et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais fut aussitôt interrompue.

- Suivez-moi, gronda t'il. Puis il leur tourna le dos, et s'enfonça d'un pas vif dans le couloir. «Vite. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit».

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, abasourdies, bouche bée. Il s'arrêta et tourna son visage masqué vers elles. Elles ne bougèrent pas pour autant. La silhouette brandit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

- Vous êtes sourdes? Suivez-moi ou ils vous captureront! Sa voix grave, autoritaire eut alors comme un pouvoir hypnotisant. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent à sa suite.

- Par ici, dit-il, en leur désignant le mur nu devant eux.

- Euh… Lynn, je crois que ce monsieur est un peu fou, non?...

Soudain, une lueur orange jaillit de la baguette du Mangemort, et une immense porte massive d'acajou, de style victorien, apparut devant eux et s'ouvrit en grinçant. Mme Dawson s'y engouffra en émettant des gémissements d'agonie. Lynn, de plus en plus déconcertée par la situation, passa devant la grande silhouette sombre qui lui tenait la porte, et pendant une fraction de seconde, son regard rencontra le sien. Deux petites billes brillantes et noires, deux yeux perçants qui scrutèrent les siens pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

- Allons, vite! Aboya-t-il. Elle sursauta et entra dans la grande pièce obscure. Le Mangemort referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. A nouveau, sa baguette s'illumina, et inonda d'une lumière blanche et pure l'endroit étrange où ils se trouvaient. Une pièce complètement vide, recouverte d'une tapisserie vieillotte, jaunie par le temps, et rongée par les mites. Le sol craqua sous leurs pas, et Lynn constata avec étonnement qu'il était en bois. Au bout de la pièce, elle remarqua une minuscule porte ronde. Le Mangemort se dirigea vers elle, et l'ouvrit en tapotant le bout de sa baguette d'ébène sur la poignée de cuivre. Devant eux s'étirait un long tunnel sombre et étroit.

- Ce passage vous mènera au Ministère de la Magie, dit-il d'une voix plus froide que les murs de la pièce. Vous avez de la chance de vivre dans cet immeuble. Beaucoup ne sont pas équipé d'une Salle de Secours pour Sorciers…

- C'est comme les abris atomiques? demanda Mme Dawson, l'air complètement perdu.

Le Mangemort la dévisagea de son regard inexpressif, sans ciller. Lynn lui lança un petit sourire gêné qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses joues couleur tomate, et la prit par le bras.

- Allez maman, le temps presse…

Elle la poussa dans le tunnel et l'obligea à avancer. Avant de s'y engager elle-même, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de les sauver.

- Merci… souffla-t-elle. L'expression des yeux noirs ne changea pas. Il se contenta de la fixer en retour pendant une seconde ou deux, lui rendit la baguette de son père, puis lui tourna le dos, et se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée. Sans perdre une seconde, Lynn entra dans le tunnel à la suite de sa mère. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte se refermer sur elles, les plongeant dans une obscurité totale.

- Ah, Severus, te voilà! Ces maudites bonnes femmes n'étaient pas chez elles!

Un Mangemort trapu se hâtait dans le couloir de la cave, et rejoint son compagnon, qui s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant dans la Pièce de Secours, dont la porte avait disparu. Il était appuyé contre un mur nu de béton gris, rien de plus normal. Une tâche de brûlure grande comme une assiette s'étalait sur sa poitrine.

- Ce sont elles qui t'ont fait ça? Fichtre, Severus, je ne pensais pas qu'elles opposeraient une telle résistance!

Les lèvres de Snape se tordirent en une petite grimace, tandis qu'il passait la pointe de sa baguette sur la brûlure, qui s'effaça lentement. Il épousseta d'un air absent sa tunique et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dépassant de deux bonnes têtes son compagnon rabougri.

- En réalité, fit-il d'une voix calme, glaciale, il y avait trois Aurors avec elles. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, elles se sont échappées. Je soupçonne qu'ils se soient servi d'un de ces portails, les chambres de secours…

- Par la barbe de Salazar, le Maître ne sera pas très content…

- J'en prendrai la responsabilité, rétorqua t'il. Allons retrouver les autres. Puis il tourna les talons, enveloppé dans sa majestueuse cape noire.

- Maman, tout va bien? lança-t-elle. Le sol rugueux déchirait la peau de ses mains. Elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées depuis près de deux heures.

- J'ai connu plus commode… c'est vraiment ingénieux ce tunnel, mais alors c'est un supplice pour mes pauvres vieilles mains AAAAAH!

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Lynn était étalée sur le ventre, et glissait à toute vitesse le long d'un toboggan lisse. Elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, tentant de ralentir sa chute avec ses pieds et ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse violemment sur un gros matelas dodu qui l'engloutit presque complètement. Sonnée, elle se releva tant bien que mal, et regarda autour d'elle. Mme Dawson, à ses côtés, respirait avec peine, mais ne semblait pas blessée. Elles se trouvaient à présent dans une pièce étroite, dont les plafonds culminaient à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le matelas qui avait amorti leur chute occupait la totalité de la surface de la pièce, et devant elles, se dressait une autre porte finement ciselée, taillé elle aussi dans du bois d'acajou. Elle finit par s'ouvrir à la volée, révélant deux hommes et une femme vêtus de tenues multicolores, typiques des sorciers.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin! fit un grand homme noir et chauve, en leur adressant son plus beau sourire. Nous vous attendions un peu plus tôt!

- Rien de cassé? Continua une femme à l'air solennel qui les aida à se relever.

- Bonjour l'infarctus, glapit Mme Dawson. Vous êtes complètement cinglésd'installer des trucs pareils! Franchement, nous sommes tellement plus civilisés avec nos ascenseurs et nos escalators…

- Oh, ces escaliers de métal qui bougent lentement et qui fonctionnent à l «eclécticitré»?Fascinant! Dites-m'en plus! Un troisième homme, les cheveux dégarnis d'un roux clair, de petites lunettes rondes posées sur son nez pointu, était venu à la rescousse de la vieille femme. La sorcière lui lança un regard agacé.

- Arthur, Dumbledore est-il arrivé?

- Oh oui, oui, il les attends au quartier général des Aurors. Bonjour mesdames! Je suis Arthur Weasley, je travaille au ministère! Voici Emmeline Vance et Kingsley Shackelbolt, tous les deux des Aurors.

- Des Horreurs? J'ai toujours trouvé que les sorciers avaient de drôles de notions de politesse! Ma parole!

- Des Au-rors, maman… Lynn sentit ses joues virer au rouge.

Kingsley Shackelbolt éclata d'un grand rire sonore.

- Allons, suivez-nous, Dumbledore vous attends!


	2. L'héritage des Emerson

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et ont eu envie de connaître la suite!

Je pense mettre un nouveau chapitre une fois toute les deux semaines max. Je bosse beaucoup, donc je ne peux vraiment rien garantir. J'en suis au chapitre 7, mais j'aimerai vraiment la terminer, donc je prends bien le temps de distribuer le reste de cette fic au compte goutte…

Reviews, critiques, suggestions bienvenues!:D

Chapitre 2: l'héritage des Emerson

- Albus Dumbledore! s'écria Melany Dawson en entrant dans un grand bureau richement décoré. Elle se précipita dans les bras d'un grand sorcier d'un certain âge, aux cheveux et à la barbe d'argent, vêtu d'une magnifique robe mauve brodée de fil d'or et couverte de petites étoiles brillantes qui reflétait la lumière chaude des vieilles lampes à pétrole, disséminées un peu partout sur les meubles anciens et bancals qui ornaient la pièce.

- Mme Dawson, s'exclama t'il chaleureusement, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Comment allez-vous, après toutes ces années? Vous êtes rayonnante!

- Ah, Albus, ne me flattez pas, vous voyez bien que je me dépéris, pauvre de moi! Je ne suis plus qu'un vieux morceau de viande tout rabougri maintenant! J'ai plus de rides que la plus vieille tortue des Galápagos…

- Maman, s'il te plaît… Une fois de plus, Lynn aurait préféré se retrouver à l'autre bout de l'univers plutôt que de subir les sorties monumentales de sa mère… Ses joues reprirent une jolie couleur rouge vif et elle évita soigneusement le regard de Dumbledore.

- Oh Albus, regarde! C'est ma petite fille! Ma petite Lynn! N'est-elle pas superbe! Tout en énumérant les nombreuses qualités de sa chère enfant, Mme Dawson se plaça derrière elle et lui pinça les joues.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la jeune femme, qui rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière, rajustant les petites perles qui pendait du côté gauche de son visage, l'air un peu embarrassée.

- Oui, Miss Dawson! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, saine et sauve! Votre père était un sorcier des plus admirables. Il tendit la main et serra vigoureusement les doigts de Lynn.

- Enchantée, répondit-elle, toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Vous avez donc connu papa?

Le nom de Dumbledore lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

- Mais bien sûr! Il a étudié à Poudlard, dont je suis le directeur, et a travaillé au ministère. Nous avons beaucoup collaboré ensemble, il y a quelques années…

- Ah! Donc c'est grâce à vous que j'ai obtenu quelques rudiments niveau magie, même si je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard?

- Oui. Votre père aurait préféré que vous deveniez une sorcière, mais votre mère a pensé qu'il valait mieux que vous receviez une éducation Moldue. Alors nous avons trouvé un compromis. Quelques cours de magie élémentaire donnés par votre père contre une éducation Moldue à plein temps.

- Et je ne regrette pas cette décision! Vous êtes tous plus fous les uns que les autres, vous les sorciers! Toujours à vous fourrez dans les pires situations! A part vous, mon cher Albus. Nous vous devons une fière chandelle.

- Oui, merci! Continua Lynn, qui avait repris du poil de la bête. C'était donc un de vos hommes, ce Mangemort qui nous a permis de nous échapper?

- Tout à fait. Peut-être aurez-vous la chance de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, maintenant que vous êtes parmi nous!

- Comment ça? demandèrent les deux femmes d'une même voix.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser repartir chez les Moldus. Du moins, pas vous, miss Dawson. Lord Voldemort est de retour. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité.

- Vous dites qu'Il est revenu? s'exclama Lynn. Mais c'est impossible!

- Il y a un peu plus de neuf mois, Lord Voldemort a repris forme humaine. A présent, il se constitue une armée, et recherche toujours plus de partisans, qu'il enrôle de gré ou de force.

- Et il veut mettre la main sur moi, c'est bien ça… m'enrôler de force pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur certains secrets de famille…

- Je suppose que votre père vous a tout dit…

- Ah non, s'écria Mme Dawson. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette histoire d'héritier de machin-chose! Je ne veux rien savoir là-dessus! C'est ce qui a attiré ce Lord Volauvent la dernière fois! C'est ce secret qui a tué mon mari, Albus!

- Ma chère, votre fille est en sécurité avec moi. En effet, elle possède un savoir que convoite Lord Voldemort, mais ce savoir pourra aussi la protéger contre ses ennemis. Montrez-la-moi, Miss Dawson.

La jeune femme d'abord prise au dépourvu, finit par tendre la main, et découvrit la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire. Elle le retira, et le vieux mage la saisit délicatement entre ses longs doigts osseux. Il rajusta ses lunettes et l'examina quelques instants.

- Un bijou magnifique…

- Mon père me l'a fabriqué quand j'étais toute petite. Il m'a dit qu'un jour, je serais en mesure d'en fabriquer moi aussi, et sauver ainsi les gens à qui je tiens.

- Il avait tout à fait raison. Ce savoir, vous êtes la dernière à le posséder. Le pouvoir de vous protéger contre les trois Sorts Impardonnables…

- Trois sorts? Mon père ne m'a parlé que d'un seul sort…

- Oui, l'Abracadavra, quelque chose comme ça, glissa Mme Dawson, qui écoutait leur conversation le dos tourné et les bras croisés, l'air furieux.

- En réalité, continua Dumbledore sans prêter attention à Mme Dawson, tout en retournant la bague entre ses doigts à la lueur des lampes, cette pierre, l'emeraldite, est connue pour ses propriétés magiques très puissantes. On n'en trouve que très rarement, dans certaines régions d'Ecosse. Il y a quelques siècles, une famille de sorciers, les Emerson, a découvert un procédé qui lui permettait de canaliser les sorts et de les enfermer dans cette pierre. L'emeraldite est capable de retenir jusqu'à trois sorts à la fois, qui restent prisonniers en son sein. Les Emerson ont alors mis au point une formule très complexe qui leur permettrait de se protéger, grâce à cette pierre, contre les trois plus dangereux sorts du monde magique, à savoir l'Avada Kedavra, sort de mort, l'Imperium, sort de manipulation et le Doloris, sort de torture. Ainsi, celui qui portera un bijou avec cette pierre, fabriqué pour lui personnellement de la main d'un descendant des Emerson, sera en quelque sorte immunisé contre ces trois sorts en particulier. Mais ce bijou ne peut être transmis à un tiers, car un lien de sang uni le fabriquant et son client.

- Un lien de sang? Oh, mais c'est affreux! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des barbares…

- Maman, quelques gouttes suffisent. Tu ne te souviens pas comme j'ai hurlé quand papa a voulu me piquer le bout du doigt pour me prendre un peu de sang? Quand vas-tu arrêter de tout dramatiser?

Dumbledore lui lança un petit sourire entendu, et lui rendit la bague.

Lynn la replaça sur son annulaire, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

- Monsieur… Vous n'avez cessé de dire que je possède ce pouvoir, mais je crois que je vais vous décevoir… Mon père ne m'a jamais rien appris. Je l'ai écouté me parler de cette légende, mais je ne l'ai vu fabriquer ces bijoux que deux fois. Une fois pour moi, et la seconde pour ma mère…

- Mais je refuse de porter ce machin! interrompit Mme Dawson, au bord de l'hystérie. Si je dois mourir, je mourrais! Je ne vais de toute façon pas vivre éternellement, je suis une vieille peau, alors qu'est ce que j'en ai faire de son bijou! Je lui ai toujours dit que je détestais le vert!

Une fois de plus, Dumbledore ne lui prêta pas vraiment attention, mais posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Il existe une formule, très complexe, qui a été inscrite sur une série de parchemins, cachés quelque part. Votre père a appris la formule par cœur afin qu'ils restent en sécurité.

- Et il a préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler où se trouvaient ces parchemins…

- Exactement… Il était aussi le Gardien du Secret concernant le reste de ta famille, personne ne pouvait savoir que vous existiez à part moi. Mais sa mort a brisé le sortilège. D'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'après son décès que j'ai su qui il était vraiment, de quelle descendance il appartenait. Il a laissé une sorte de testament, qui expliquait tout à son sujet, qui m'était destiné, et ensorcelé afin que je sois le seul à pouvoir le lire. Je suis aussi parvenu à vous retrouver toutes les deux, et cela fait plusieurs années que nous gardons un œil sur vous. Vous devez savoir que Lord Voldemort désire ardemment mettre la main sur cette formule depuis qu'il a appris qu'il existait un dernier héritier des Emerson, et il envoie régulièrement les Mangemorts à votre recherche. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons réussi à les mettre sur de fausses pistes, mais cette fois, vous y avez échappé de justesse…

- … Grâce à ce Mangemort… termina Lynn, qui repensa au regard sombre et glacial de l'homme qui les avait sauvées.

- Oui, grâce à lui.

Il y eut un silence. Lynn ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question à Dumbledore:

- D'ailleurs, qui est…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Mme Dawson l'interrompit sans ménagement

- Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire de nous?

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Eh bien Lynn Dawson reste sous ma protection. Quand à vous, nous vous avons déniché une très jolie petite résidence secondaire en Nouvelle-Zélande.

- Vous vous fichez de moi, Albus?!

- Jamais je n'oserai! répondit Dumbledore, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Mais nous ne pouvons vous garder ici très longtemps. On vous a fait subir un sortilège d'Adaptation Magique, qui vous permet de voir notre monde comme n'importe quel sorcier, mais sa durée est limitée… Bientôt, vous vous retrouverez au milieu des égouts de Londres, de l'eau souillée jusqu'à la taille, en train de parler à un mur que vous avez pris pour un vieux sorcier un peu fou… Le choc d'une telle vision pourrait vous être très néfaste ma chère…

Lynn comprit alors pourquoi le Mangemort-allié avait lancé ce sort bleu à la tête de sa mère…

- Mais quelle horreur! Quand vous parlez d'eau souillée, vous voulez dire…? Oh mon Dieu! Mais vous voulez m'achever!

Elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ses émotions puis se tourna vers Lynn.

- Et… ma petite fille? Vous jurez que vous allez la protéger quoiqu'il arrive?

- Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura Dumbledore. Elle est en sécurité ici, je veillerai personnellement sur elle.

- Donc, je dois partir…

- Maintenant, oui.

- Pour la Nouvelle-Zélande… Oh mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée! Je déteste la toundra! Je hais la neige! Je ne supporte pas le froid et les traineaux!

- Maman, c'est près de l'Australie…

- Ah…

Les adieux furent brefs, Mme Dawson ayant cru apercevoir un rat énorme qui grignotait la lampe à pétrole posée sur le bureau tandis qu'une grosse flaque d'eau brunâtre commençait à s'élargir sous un grand buffet. Personne ne su jamais si elle venait de prouver une fois de plus qu'elle était complètement paranoïaque, ou si les effets du sortilège d'Adaptation s'estompaient peu à peu. Elle pleura bruyamment dans les bras de sa fille et hurla à la mort lorsqu'on tenta de la faire entrer de force dans un feu de cheminée vert, griffant et mordant les deux sorciers qui parvinrent finalement à la pousser dans les flammes. En voyant sa mère se faire avaler par le feu, Lynn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré le fait qu'elle perdait gentiment la raison, qu'elle avait un don pour l'embarrasser dans toutes sortes de situation, Mme Melany Dawson restait sa mère, un sacré personnage haut en couleurs pour qui elle avait une profonde affection.


	3. L'Ordre du Phénix

Chapitre 3: l'Ordre du Phenix

- Elle va me manquer, je crois… Fit Lynn en regardant les flammes qui se mourraient gentiment dans l'âtre de la cheminée…

- Vraiment? demanda Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses petites lunettes.

- En fait non, pas vraiment, répondit la jeune femme en riant. Du moins, pas pour le moment! Ca me fera des vacances.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Dumbledore contourna le bureau, et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en retira un petit parchemin plié en quatre.

- Votre père vous a-t-il déjà parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix?

- Non, cela ne me dit rien…

- Frank Dawson était un excellent sorcier. Il a su vous protéger en protégeant le secret de sa propre vie…

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation qui regroupe les sorciers et les sorcières les plus talentueux de leur génération. Cette organisation a pour but de contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort, et j'en suis le chef. Frank en faisait partie. Il ne vous l'a jamais révélé pour les mêmes raisons qu'il n'a jamais mis son savoir à notre service. Pour vous protéger. Frank savait que s'il venait à mourir, le Secret dont il était le Gardien serait révélé. Il savait qu'un grand nombre de sorciers convoiteraient vos pouvoirs, mais je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas que vous deveniez un pion dans cette guerre.

- Oui, c'est le genre de chose qu'aurait fait mon père… C'était un homme très discret. J'ai toujours su qu'il nous cachait quelque chose…

- Miss Dawson, j'aimerai vous placer sous la protection de l'Ordre.

- Pardon? Mais… vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis une sorcière médiocre, et…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que vous en fassiez partie. C'est bien trop dangereux, vos pouvoirs sont limités, et j'ai fait une promesse à votre mère. Par contre, nous avons un quartier général, qui est très probablement le lieu le plus sûr pour vous.

Lynn le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Elle venait d'apprendre que son père avait participé à la rébellion contre Voldemort, Dumbledore l'avait alléchée avec cet Ordre du Phénix, son esprit avait brièvement caressé l'idée qu'elle puisse reprendre le flambeau de son père, et maintenant, une immense sensation de vide et de frustration l'envahit.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais me retrouver enfermée dans cet… endroit jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment?

- Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé avec ma mère dans ce cas? Elle sentit sa colère grimper dangereusement.

- Parce que vous êtes une sorcière, et qu'il est plus facile de vous retrouver au sein des moldus qu'au milieu des vôtres. Imaginez donc que vous fassiez de la magie par inadvertance, comme cela arrive parfois… Voldemort pourrait vous repérer beaucoup plus facilement. Votre mère est mieux protégée au sein des moldus, et vous serez en sécurité parmi nous.

- De toutes façons, si Voldemort me capture un jour, il n'aura aucun moyen de se servir de moi, puisque les parchemins sont introuvables…

- Faux. En tant que descendante, vous savez exactement où ils se trouvent.

- Absolument pas.

- En quelque sorte, votre père vous a révélé leur emplacement au moment de mourir, de manière inconsciente, par une sorte de transmission de pensée. Il existe un moyen de sortir ce souvenir de votre esprit, mais je ne connais pas la méthode…

Lynn réfléchit quelques instants, faisant les cent pas devant le grand bureau de chêne.

- Mais, qu'attendez-vous de moi en réalité? Vous aimeriez que je vous fabrique ces objets pour les membres de l'Ordre? J'aimerai pouvoir vous aider, mais je ne sais comment…

- Je n'attends rien de vous, Lynn Dawson. Je ne cherche qu'à honorer la promesse faite à votre mère, c'est-à-dire vous protéger de Voldemort. Car s'il arrive à mettre la main sur vous, il n'ira pas de main morte pour obtenir ce qu'il voudra, peu importe comment…

La jeune femme frissonna. Elle avait entendu tant de choses atroces sur Voldemort…

- J'aimerai vous aider, Monsieur. Mon père est mort en se battant contre Voldemort. Il a été assassiné par ses sbires en tentant de nous protéger…

Le vieux sorcier lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Je sais… Mais pour l'instant, vous devez rester cachée. Vous nous aiderez grandement en ne tombant pas entre les mains de Voldemort…

Une petite moue tordit la bouche de Lynn.

- Bien… Nous allons partir sur-le-champ. Le plus tôt tu arriveras en lieu sûr, le mieux ce sera.

Il attrapa une grande cape de voyage d'une bleu nuit, et s'avança vers elle.

- Et personne ne doit connaître votre secret, personne. Et évitez de vous servir de votre baguette, cela pourrait trahir vos compétences limitées… Certains se demanderaient pourquoi je tiens tant à protéger une sorcière qui est à peine capable de lancer un sort élémentaire… J'ai confiance en les membres de l'Ordre, mais nous devons rester prudents malgré tout.

- Mais le Mangemort, votre allié, il doit bien savoir pourquoi vous avez organisé notre fuite? Si vous ne lui avez rien dit, Voldemort par contre lui aura certainement expliqué pourquoi il tenait tant à mettre la main sur moi, non?

- En réalité, son maître lui a demandé de vous capturez, de vous recrutez comme il le fait très souvent depuis son retour. Mais, avec ce qui est en jeu, il a préféré garder ses véritables raisons pour lui, par peur des convoitises. Pour ma part, je lui ai expliqué que j'avais fait une promesse à votre mère, que c'était un cas un peu particulier. Il l'a un peu mal pris d'ailleurs… Mais il est habitué à mes requêtes spéciales, depuis le temps.

- Et… est-ce un membre de l'Ordre?

- Oh oui, un des membres les plus actifs. Vous ferez sa connaissance ce soir.

- Je pourrais enfin le remercier correctement.

Lynn surprit un petit sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

- Oh, vous pourrez toujours essayer… Mais il a horreur des remerciements. Ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenue!

Sur ces paroles, il s'approcha de la cheminée, et pris une grosse poignée de suie que contenait une urne fixée dans le marbre. Il en versa un peu dans la paume de Lynn.

- De la poudre de Cheminette! Je me souviens de l'effet que ça fait! J'adorais ça quand j'étais gamine!

- Moi aussi, fit Dumbledore d'un ton tout aussi enjoué. Cela me rappelle les manèges des Moldus… Tellement ingénieux!

L'image de Dumbledore dans un wagon de grand-huit, les cheveux et la barbe au vent, les bras en l'air en train de hurler sa joie apparut à Lynn, et elle dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater de rire…

Il se plaça dans l'âtre et tendit la main devant lui, quelques filets de poussières passant à travers ses longs doigts graciles.

- Square Grimmaurd, Londres! fit-il en jetant vigoureusement la suie à terre. Il fut happé par les flammes vertes et disparut en un clin d'œil.

Lynn ne tarda pas à l'imiter. La délicieuse sensation de vertige la saisit au ventre. Elle ferma les yeux, puis atterrit plutôt rudement sur le sol d'asphalte. Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur le bras que lui tendait Dumbledore, et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient au centre d'un petit carré de gazon mal entretenu, au centre d'un square désert. Les maisons tout autour étaient lugubres, les vitres sales, les murs recouverts de graffitis, et la peinture s'écaillant en maints endroits.

- Nous voici donc arrivés! Quel endroit accueillant, n'est-ce-pas? demanda Albus Dumbledore d'une voix allègre.

- Euh… peut-être oui… répondit la jeune femme en rajustant ses cheveux. Une petite grimace tordit brièvement le coin de ses lèvres.

- Encore un instant… dit Dumbledore en fouillant dans ses larges poches. Il en tira le vieux petit parchemin jauni, sur lequel une phrase était notée d'une belle écriture délicate et penchée. Lynn y jeta un coup d'œil. «Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres». Elle leva les yeux, mais ne vit nulle part un numéro 12. 11 et 13, oui, mais pas de 12. Déconcertée, elle lança un regard en biais à Dumbledore qui continuait de lui sourire. «Repensez à ce que vous avez lu, Miss Dawson.»

A peine eu t'elle repensé à cette adresse, qu'une maison se matérialisa entre les numéros 11 et 13. Lynn laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et recula d'un pas. Devant elle, une superbe bâtisse de style victorien venait d'apparaître, entourée d'un grand jardin défraîchi bordé de haies qui ne devaient plus être entretenues depuis des décennies. Le gazon était jaune, envahi par les herbes sauvages, et deux arbres morts, gigantesques, se dressaient devant la maison, projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur toute la façade.

- Allons-y. Ils nous attendent.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la maison, passa la haute grille aux piques acérées qui s'ouvrit en grinçant devant lui, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au porche. Lynn se dépêtra tant bien que mal des tentacules d'un petit filet du diable, qui s'était accrochée à sa longue robe de lin. Elle laissa échapper un juron, donna un coup de pied à la plante, et finit par rejoindre Dumbledore, les habits couverts de brindilles.

- «Lumos» aurait suffit… Lynn eut l'air embarrassée.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment très adroite en magie, vous savez… Dumbledore hocha la tête. Son sourire s'élargit. Puis il posa la main sur la vieille poignée et ouvrit la porte. D'ailleurs, que vont bien pensez les autres membres de l'Ordre quand…»

- Chut, pas tant que nous ne sommes pas rentrés à l'intérieur… murmura Dumbledore tout en poussant la porte.

Lynn aurait aimé reprendre sa phrase, mais elle oublia toutes ses questions lorsque son attention se reporta sur l'étrangeté des lieux. Un long couloir étroit et sombre s'étalait devant elle. Dumbledore s'écarta un peu pour la laisser passer. Plissant les yeux, elle s'avança prudemment, tandis que les vieux candélabres et lustres qui ornaient les lieux s'illuminèrent les uns après les autres, baignant de leur lumière froide et verdâtre un intérieur austère qui semblait tout droit sorti du 19ème siècle. Des portraits d'hommes et de femmes à la mine sévère tapissaient les murs, et l'un d'entre eux était recouverts par de vieux rideaux mangés par les mites. Dans le silence environnant, Lynn entendit une respiration sifflante provenant de derrière ces rideaux. Elle réprima un frisson.

- Ah! Bonsoir Dumbledore! Un homme s'avançait vers eux, la main tendue, un sourire barrant son visage pâle et fatigué. De petites cicatrices recouvraient ses joues et son nez, et derrière quelques mèches folles, d'un brun strié de blanc, brillaient deux yeux jaunes.

- Bonsoir Lupin, répondit Dumbledore en lui serrant la main avec chaleur. Voici Lynn Dawson, la fille d'une amie. Elle va passer quelque temps ici, pour sa sécurité.

La jeune femme serra timidement la main du dénommé Lupin, qui hocha courtoisement la tête. Lynn saisit un subtil changement dans son regard. Apparemment, il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était…

- Tout le monde est là? demanda le vieux sorcier.

- Nous n'attendons plus que Severus. Les autres patientent dans la cuisine. Vous arrivez à point pour le thé!

- Fantastique. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin!

Lupin aida la jeune femme à se défaire de sa veste qu'il suspendit au porte-manteau. Intimidée, Lynn resta silencieuse, toujours mal à l'aise sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Soudain, il y eut un courant d'air et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme tout vêtu de noir, le visage caché par ses cheveux de jais, passa en trombe devant eux, légèrement penché en avant. Lynn remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais il décocha un bref salut de la tête vers Dumbledore, et n'eut aucun regard pour ses deux compagnons. Lynn sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle avait reconnu ces deux yeux au regard si perçant…

- Bonsoir Severus, les autres sont dans la cuisine, lui lança Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation, en suspendant sa cape de voyage dans l'entrée.

L'homme ne se retourna pas, mais fit un geste de la main en signe d'acquiescement. Lynn continua de l'observer avec un intérêt grandissant et finit par croiser le regard las de Lupin qui en disait long.

- Severus Snape, professeur de potions à Poudlard en semaine, lui glissa t'il à l'oreille tandis qu'ils s'avançaient en direction du salon. Il n'est pas très commode. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est un membre de l'Ordre lui aussi.

- Etrange pour vous peut-être, Lupin, rétorqua Dumbledore derrière eux, une pointe de malice dans la voix. Mais Severus est un allié précieux!

Tous trois entrèrent dans la cuisine du manoir, située près d'un escalier étroit. Ce n'était qu'une pièce sombre aux murs froids, parsemée d'armoires et de buffets remplis d'objets qui semblaient inusités depuis des décennies. Une longue table était dressée en son centre, recouverte d'une vieille nappe vert émeraude rongée par les mites, qui supportait une grosse théière, quelques tasses, une grande quantité de parchemins et plumes de toutes tailles et des chandeliers couverts de motifs de serpents à moitié caché par la cire qui avait coulé le long de leur structure. Et assis autour de la table, une douzaine d'hommes et des femmes, tous très différents les uns des autres, la regardaient, l'air tour à tour inquiet, intrigué, surpris, chaleureux ou encore indifférent. Lynn sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'elle croisait leurs regards, et plus particulièrement celui de l'homme en noir, dont l'expression trahissait une totale indifférence.

Dumbledore, qui avait du ressentir le malaise de la jeune femme, se plaça derrière elle, et posa deux mains rassurantes sur ses petites épaules. Il la dépassait facilement d'une tête et demie. Elle se crispa d'abord au contact de ses paumes, mais finit par se détendre et inspira profondément. Il fit de rapides présentations, expliquant aux membres de l'Ordre qu'elle bénéficierait de la protection des lieux sans pour autant être un membre de l'organisation.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais devoir vous demander de nous laisser. Molly, y a-t-il une pièce qui pourrait servir de chambre pour notre invitée?

- Bien sûr! Elle peut dormir dans le petit débarras à côté de la chambre des filles! Nous l'avons débarrassée de Doxys ce matin et sous la grande armoire rongée parmi les termites, nous avons découvert un petit lit qui fera parfaitement l'affaire! Elle lança son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme, qui lui rendit un sourire un peu forcé. L'idée de dormir dans une pièce qui quelques heures auparavant était un nid de vermine ne l'enchantait guère.

- Bon, eh bien, merci beaucoup, commença-t-elle timidement. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

- Ah attendez, j'oubliais! Le vieux sorcier fit virevolter sa baguette et une énorme valise apparut, flottant aux côtés de la jeune femme. Voilà vos affaires, je me suis permis de rassembler quelques vêtements… Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit, miss Dawson!

Lynn fit une petite révérence, jeta un dernier regard à l'assemblée et adressa un petit sourire à Snape avant de quitter la pièce. La porte n'eut pas le temps de se refermer qu'elle entendit l'un des membres de l'ordre, certainement le grand bellâtre aux cheveux noirs du nom de Sirius Black, s'écrier:

- Eh bien, Snivelus, on dirait que tu as un ticket avec la demoiselle! Un grand éclat de rire fusa de la salle, tandis que la jeune femme, penaude, montait quatre à quatre les escaliers.

En refermant la porte de la minuscule pièce qui lui servirait à présent de logement, Lynn fut bien contente de savoir que personne n'avait eu le temps admirer le joli jeu de nuances de rouge et de vert qui s'étaient alors succédées sur son visage.


End file.
